Christmas Celebration
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: John, Sherlock, and Mycroft celebrate their first Christmas together. Part 4 of the Love of Discovery series
1. Snowfall

**TAGS/WARNINGS:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Anal Sex, Rimming, Frottage, Christmas, Established Relationship, Sex Toys, Light Dom/sub, bondage play, Praise Kink

I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

So I am going to use this to answer 2 different sets of prompts: the SFPAC Winter Festival and the 25 Days of Fic-mas with this fic

 **SFPAC Winter Festival:** Snow

 **2 Days of Fic-mas:** Shopping for Gifts

* * *

John's POV  
He was out shopping for Christmas presents for those he considers important enough to buy them for when he first flakes start falling. Smiling, he pauses what he is doing in order to look up at the sky and watch as the large white flakes come drifting down. This isn't the nearly rain flakes the city normally gets. This is something more.

Still grinning he finishes his shopping getting small gifts for Greg, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Dimmock, and Anthea before getting what he thinks will be important gifts for Mycroft and Sherlock, hopefully he is right and they like them. He won't know for a few more days but that is alright. While he is out he decides to stock up on all the food supplies and baking goods that will be needed over the next week.

Neither of his loves actually like Christmas it seems, but he plans to enjoy it, hopefully more than many he has had in the past, though the last one with Sherlock before everything went to hell was pretty good. This Christmas he was going to have both his loves for two days. Of course he knows that there is always a chance something will come up that either of them must deal with, but both have told their jobs to contact them only in the most dire of situations.

Still smiling, he heads home, going directly up to his old room and wrapping the gifts before putting the groceries away. After all, his boys will figure stuff out quick enough without him giving it away.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commissions


	2. Wreath - Sherlock Style

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Wreath  
 **2 Days of Fic-mas:** Hot Coco

* * *

Sherlock's POV

He has decided to make a surprise for John, a Christmas wreath made of pine as traditional decorated with little white lights and various figurines that represent their life since they have not put up a tree so far. It is possible that that might still, after all, his blogger is the sentimental type who loves celebrating this time of year.

Humming, he gets it all ready in his lab in 221C, as agreed on with his brother who now eats with them more often.

Should he give it to him now or wait until Christmas day? He wonders as he eyes it, thinking it is still missing something. What is it missing?

"Try putting snow flake lights on it instead of the white ones," his brother suggests from the door.

"You're early," he remarks as he considers it and decides his brother might be right.

"I was just dropping by to give you this for the wreath," the older man remarks as he offers a small keychain that has an umbrella, microscope and phone on it.

He smirks, understanding that it is a representation of the night that they first met and everything started to change.

"Sentiment, brother mine?" he inquires with a small, pleased smile as he places it directly in the center of the wreath.

Mycroft just smiles in response, elegantly shrugging his shoulder.

"He does have that effect," he comments as he shifts a small gun figurine around.

Nodding, his brother turns and leaves without another word.

Eyeing the wreath, he quickly changes out the lights, grumbling under his breath that Mycroft was right, the ones with snowflake ends look fat better with the little figurines hanging from the wreath. Once it is ready, he carries it upstairs and hangs it above the fire place before plugging it in. Shutting off the lights, he is actually pleased by the results.

He has just grabbed his violin to play for a bit when he hears his lover coming up the steps, however he does not stop to say hello but heads directly to his room. Ah, he must have purchased gifts and does not want him deducing what they are. Well then, at least one of them must be for him or Mycroft. He'll stay out of John's old room then, even though curiosity is going to make him want to go in the old room.

"Hot tea or hot coco?" his lover inquires from the kitchen.

"Hot coco," he responds, starting to play a soft song.

A few minutes later, the blonde enters the room with two steaming mugs, setting them down on th coffee table, he comes over to him, waiting for him to set the violin aside.

"Hello love," John greets him, reaching up to cup his face, "Thank you for the beautiful wreath."

Smiling gently, he nods ever so slightly, tilting his head downwards and expecting a kiss.

Lightly his lover presses their lips together. It is a slow, easy kiss, one that speaks of pleasure and happiness, rather than fiery passion.

"You're welcome," he replies a bit breathlessly, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Our hot coco is getting cold," the blonde responds playfully.

He smiles, retorting, "We cannot have that."

"Exactly," the shorter man responds with a nod, "So when are we going to finish the decorations since we are staying here for this years Christmas?"

He groans, muttering, "I was hoping the wreath would be enough."

Before his eyes, John visibly seems to lose some of his pleasure and joy. "Alright," the blonde agrees, not arguing with him as he half expects. Leaning forward he presses one more gentle kiss to his lips before letting go to sit on the sofa and drink his hot chocolate.

"We can put up decorations," he tells his lover, trying to get the spark that seems to have faded back.

Smiling at him, the older man gives a small shake of his head, answering, "I don't want to put them up if you don't want them." Finishing the hot chocolate in a few quick drinks, he mutters, "I'm going to take a shower and possibly a nap."

A moment later he is standing and heading towards their room without giving him a chance respond.

"John," he mumbles, staring after him. Well then, he is the one who burned out the spark, so he has to put it back. Why did he suggest that they do not decorate when he knows how sentimental his blogger can be? Of course he would want to decorate like their good years before he left and Mary, and everything that happened.

Drinking his hot chocolate quickly, he formulates a plan. He'll surprise John with the flat being decorated when he wakes up. That should make him smile about it again.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission


	3. Decorations

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Joy  
 **2 Days of Fic-mas:** Winter Wonderland

* * *

Sherlock's POV  
He heads downstairs to 221C and the storage area there. Frowning thoughtfully he looks over the various boxes of Christmas things, deciding to take all of them upstairs and use everything. It takes several trips up and down the steps to get everything to the living room. Once there, he checks on John, finding him curled up on the bed and sleeping.

Returning to the living room, he sets to separating everything out, then deciding where to place everything at. The next several hours are spent with him carefully arranging everything. The Christmas tree is the first thing he puts up, carefully wrapping it with shimmering silver and blue garland, gleaming fairy lights that alternate in patterns, and a multitude of ornaments. Once the tree is done, he moves on to stringing the fairy lights around the ceiling and attaching glass ornaments to them to reflect the lights.

What's next? He wonders as he glances at the remaining boxes, what's in them?

Opening them up, he is startled to see a collection of handmade ornaments, all of them related to cases they have worked, some that are scrawling words carefully written onto bulbs, others that are pictures from the scenes. There is a complete Christmas village in one of the boxes, complete with artificial snow blanket and the spray to go with all the porcelain and glass figurines. The last box contains a train set and all the little decorations that goes with it.

Well this could be interesting, he thinks as he eyes the stuff.

Taking the ornaments of their cases out, he hangs them from the fairy lights surrounding the room, placing them in timeline order from when they started and tries to space them decently. He's surprised when he finishes seeing that there are none from since he returned. Next up he cleans the area beside his violin, near the tree before setting up the winter wonderland Christmas village with the train running around and its markers mixed in.

Upon finishing setting up for Christmas, he steps back and grins, eyeing everything and excited because his John should be happy about the changes and the design. If he is not they can redo everything, as many times as it takes until he is happy. He never wanted to make his love sad, now he needs to fix it.

Grabbing his violin, he starts to softly play Christmas songs until his lover wakes up.

When John comes stumbling out of the bedroom, that adorable mostly still asleep expression on his face, he smiles at him and continues to play, framed by the decorations that seem to have ended up everywhere. Well, he might like decorations but his blogger does and that is what counts.

"Sherlock," his lover comments as he rubs his eyes, "Are you coming to bed…" his voice trails off as he looks around the room. "Sherlock?"

Finishing the song, he sets his violin back on its holder, his eyes watching as the emotions pass over his love's face. There is shock, joy, wonder, disbelief, amazement, and love on that expressive face.

"Sherlock," the blonde repeats one last time. Quickly striding over to him to cup his face and kiss him soundly, "You didn't have to do this."

Lightly kissing his lover back, he replies, "Yes I did. I might not like decorations, but you do, they are one of the things that make you happy, so I used them all. I found the ones about our cases to be the most interesting."

His lover's face flushes, and he realizes he was not supposed to know about those. Why not? He wonders as he glances at the smaller man. Doesn't matter, they are the best decorations there, he thinks.

"Kiss me," John orders gently.

"Gladly," he replies.

They only stop when Lestrade texts him with the details of a case.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission


	4. Home

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Home  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Christmas Cards

* * *

John's POV  
He is nearly done signing the Christmas cards H&W when his lover comes sweeping back into the flat with the detective inspector close behind.

"Wow," is the first thing the older man says as he stops within the door and glances about, "Ummm, wow. I thought you got rid of those John?"

He flinches, knowing that his friend is referring to the ornaments made based on his early years with Sherlock. "I, yeah, I did, while he was gone. Mrs. Hudson must have saved them."

"Right I did," she announces as she comes bustling in, a plate full of sugar biscuits in her hands. "They're you two. You took so much time to make them, each and every one, that year Sherlock mopped for Christmas." She pauses turning to look at him, "Then while Sherlock was gone you finished the set before throwing them in a box and in the pin. So of course I rescued them and stored them with the decorations you never put out after discovering how much your flatmate dislikes Christmas."

He can feel the blush covering his skin, making him look splotchy and giving away the fact he is embarrassed. Sherlock had never noticed him making them, which he was thankful for, because the early ones, the ones he never kept because they were horrible went into the trash but the nicer ones, after he got the hang of it, well those he saved. He had planned on putting them on the tree eventually, maybe as a surprise in hopes Sherlock would like them. Then his friend had 'died' and he had finished the set while grieving, hoping that it would help. When it didn't, well he got so mad that he trashed them.

"Go away," Sherlock announce, eyes narrow on him, seeing far more than he wants as he is drawn out of his mind.

Both their landlady and the detective inspector start to say something only to stop dead in their tracks and nod.

"Call me when you have something," Greg finally mutters as he heads towards the door.

Mrs. Hudson just shakes her head as she wanders out of the flat.

"John," his lover murmurs as he closes the gap between them. "You never said, never showed them, never, I'm sorry. I did this, before didn't I?"

He smiles at his love, reaching out to gently caress his face, "It's alright Sherlock, what I wanted you weren't ready for, at that time I never thought you would be."

"John," the dark-haired genius murmurs again, voice a low groan that ripples across his skin. "You're wonderful. We should add to the collection. I don't see any from the cases since we got together, or any with my brother. We should do both. They're the best decorations I have ever seen because they are us." There is something fierce to his love's voice.

Smiling, he leans forward to kiss his lover slowly, "Okay, we'll make some more. You just dislike Christmas so much I didn't want to get mocked for them."

"John," the younger man groans as he buries his head in his shoulder, "I was an idiot for mocking you. I'm sorry."

"Hey you stop that before I wonder if a doppelganger got my Sherlock," he tells the genius as he hugs him tightly.

Chuckling, his lover sits back on his heels, "Yes John."

"This is my home, and more than that, you are my home." He reassures his lover, "Your brother is part of our home too, even if he doesn't always remember that or come around much."

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading,


	5. Thoughts

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Hope  
 **2 Days of Fic-mas:** Ghost of Christmas Past

* * *

Mycroft's POV

He was seated in his office, his mind not on his work as he remembers the Christmases of past years. They dance through his head like Ghosts of Christmas past, each more vibrant and real than the last. Each more painful as he watches his little brother grow and change from a charming child to someone withdrawn and angry. Then had come the arrangement between them and things had changed again, there was hope, a chance, only things still kept going wrong. How was he going to deal with this Christmas when he can so easily recall everything that has gone wrong and what could go wrong.

Still, this year he thinks it might be better.

After all, he has John and Sherlock, they are going to spend forty-eight hours just being together. He's spending it at the flat with them, rather than having them come to his home. There will be food, because John seems convinced that Sherlock and him needs to eat more, there will be gifts, again because of John, and there will be comfort. Most likely there will be cuddling and sex and laughter, all of which is because of John.

Maybe their small doctor is the Christmas gift, and everything else is just secondary.

Better get this done so he does not have to worry about it while he is with them. Anthea is a competent girl, as long as he gets this done now, well that gives him plenty of time with his brother and their lover. Giving a small shake of his head, he returns to working, but for the first time in years, he is looking forward to the holiday rather than wanting to avoid it.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading,


	6. Naughty or Nice

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Candle  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Naughty or Nice

* * *

Mycroft's POV  
Just after he gets done working for the day but before he actually gets into the car he has to decide where he is going. Does he wish to head to his home for the night and rest in relative peace or head to Baker Street to spend time with his lovers? He quickly decides on Baker Street after wondering what his brother was doing with the boxes marked Decorations earlier. Normally that is their doctors area and actions not his Sherlock's.

Besides he is curious what happened with all the decorations since he removed the cameras from within the flat, leaving them only outside on the front door and inside doors to the various connected flats. There is also a camera outside of John's old room as well, just to make sure no one tries coming through there.

"Baker Street," he tells his driver as he shuts the door, having made up his mind.

The driver nods once, putting the car in gear and off they go. The ride to the flat is silent, they do not speak or listen to music, and because of the protective measures on the car none of the outside noise can be heard.

When the car pulls to a stop in front of Baker Street, his driver glances at him in the mirror, querying, "Seven thirty sir?"

He nods absently, answering, "Yes," before getting out and shutting the door behind himself.

He has to use his key in order to get in since the outside door is locked. As he passes 221A he can hear the landlady moving about her kitchen and even faintly smell the pungent odor of her herbal teas. Steadily, he heads up the stairs, discovering that the door to 221B is shut and locked when he reaches the landing. Rolling his eyes, he unlocks the door before slipping inside.

Glancing about his lips quirk into a small smile as he notices that it was Sherlock who decorated if one goes by the fact everything is equally spaced if it is hanging from the wall or on the tree. Only his brother would make sure that the spacing and sizing is perfectly lined up. He is mildly amazed at the fact his brother seems to have used all the decorations going by the empty boxes piled up near the door. Still curious, he glances over each of the decorations, taking special notice of the village and the ones based on the cases his brother and the doctor have worked together. A small part of him is bothered by the fact they end with the roof of Barts.

"Come join us Mycroft," he hears the doctor call out from the bedroom, "We're playing a few rounds of Naughty or Nice."

Intrigued because he has not heard of any games called Naughty or Nice before, he makes sure the door is locked before heading into the bedroom.

What he finds is his brother tied to the dining chair next to the bed, with the chair balancing only on two legs as it is leaned against the mattress. He's still mostly dressed, though his jacket, shoes, and socks are off, with his shirt unbuttoned. Beside Sherlock, the blonde is standing there with a long stick candle that he has just lit from the looks of it.

"Hello love," John greets him with a smile, kissing him lightly when he gets close enough.

"Good evening," he replies, accepting the kiss and eyeing the candle to make sure no wax gets on his suit.

"We're playing Naughty or Nice with the cards over there," the doctor tells him, motioning to a deck of cards on the night stand. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'll observe," he replies, a light flush coloring his skin. His brother has accused him of being a voyeur in the past, and there are times it embarrasses him to admit that it is a fact. He delights in watching the two of them when they are together intimately. After all, one never knows what sort of stunt either will pull.

"Of course love," the doctor replies, before suggesting, "Might want to get a chair however, I don't think this one is going to be usable for a bit."

He nods, heading into the kitchen to grab one of the other chairs before returning to the room just in time to watch John slowly drizzle the warm wax across his brother's bare stomach.

Groaning, Sherlock seems to arch into the warmth of the wax as their doctor makes slow designs on his stomach. When the candle has melted to nearly halfway gone, it is blown out and set aside, before John moves over to the end table to pull two cards.

Holding up the first card, he states, "Nice: Gently kiss the player of your choice somewhere besides the lips."

"Now my card," his brother orders huskily.

Grinning, the doctor holds up the second card as he reads it, "Naughty: use an ice cube on the player of your choice's skin." Setting both cards on the second pile, he grins mischievously, "I think that requires me untying you so you can do that."

"John," Sherlock groans, head tipping back against the mattress as he hisses, "Yes."

His mischievous expression does not change as the blonde manages to fit himself between the chair and the bed, pressing lightly kisses to his brother's wrists as he unbinds them.

Sherlock tips the chair back onto all four legs, carefully leaning down to untie his legs from the chair before standing and striding from the room.

While his brother is gone, the doctor stands up and smirks in his direction.

It only takes him a moment to realize that none of his skin is showing except his hands and face, his brother probably should have thought of that before fetching the ice cube.

When his brother gets back he looks all excited until he realizes he never actually revealed any skin on their lover to play with the ice.

Still smiling mischievously, the doctor holds his hands out, palms up and waits patiently.

For a moment his brother stares at the doctor before his expression becomes just as mischievous. Slowly he takes the ice cube and starts by running it directly across the center of one palm inwards to hop over to the other before starting to make a slow circle upon reaching the outer most edge on his hand. He continues with the teasing touches using the ice cube until it has completely melted, making sure to spend equal amounts of time on both hands.

"Next card?" John inquires roughly eyes dilated as he watches his brother.

Nodding once the dark-haired man plucks two, offering the first to the doctor and keeping the second.

"Naughty: remove one article of clothing," the doctor reads his card, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"Nice: give the player of your choice a shoulder massage." Sherlock reads, eyeing their doctor for a moment.

"He's not playing right now Sherlock," their lover states calmly, letting him know what his brother was thinking.

"Yes he is, he just doesn't know it yet," the youngest in the room states as he turns to him. Quickly crossing from his spot to where he seated, his brother leans forward slightly so his waxed covered stomach is in his face as he carefully but surely gives his shoulders a rub, managing to work the kinks out in a relatively small amount of time before he straightens and steps back.

While Sherlock was doing that, the doctor had tugged his jumper off. Leaving him in a skin tight tee-shirt that is molded to his upper body in the most tantalizing way.

"Next card?" his brother asks without moving from the spot before him.

"Mycroft, want to pull a card as well?" their lover inquires with a tilt of his head.

"I'm not playing," he answers, almost glaring at his brother. He has a feeling that the boffin is not going to give him any choice in the matter.

"Come here Sherlock," John orders quietly, "Respect Mycroft's wishes."

The look his brother gives him promises him that the night is not done.

Returning to their lover's side, his brother reaches down and snags a card, waits for the blonde to grab his card before both flip them to read them.

"Naughty: Nipple clamp time, clip them on the next player until the next turn is done," the blonde announces, heading over to the dresser where he digs through the top drawer with his left hand, emerging with a pair of black and silver clamps. "Lovely and convenient the fact that your shirt is already open so you get these directly."

Returning to his brother, the doctor's thumb gently rubs first the left, than the right until both are pebbled. He takes his time as he clips them on grinning at the low moan that escapes Sherlock's lips.

"John," his brother groans before reading his card aloud, "Naughty: spank, pinch, or squeeze the next player's butt," reaching around the smaller man, his brother's large hand smacks across their lover's arse.

Smirking, their lover states, "Next round?"

"Yes," the boffin hisses.

He can see the way his brother is already pressing against the material of his trousers in arousal.

Just the sight of that pale flesh speckled with wax combined with the obvious signs of arousal is enough to make him bite back a groan of his own as he shifts positioning to adjust himself. He knows by the way John turns that the doctor is aware of his arousal, it makes him smile that the blonde is not trying to press the issue.

Pulling a card, the doctor smiles warmly, asking, "Would anyone care for a cuppa?"

"Please," he answers as his brother makes a humming noise of agreement.

"While you are getting those, I will give Mycroft a back massage," his brother announces with a smirk.

Nodding, the doctor slips out of the room, leaving him alone with his aroused sibling who eyes him for a moment before striding over to him again.

"You know he wants you to join as much as you are trying to resist joining," his brother murmurs as he kneels before him, arms snaking around his body as his hands start kneading the muscles, "Join the game Mycroft, we've already played eight rounds, that leaves twelve to go."

"Sherlock," he growls, not sure if that is a yes or a no.

"Just think of all the possibilities, particularly since our deck actually is made of two different decks mixed together." His brother continues, voice a husky rumble that sends even more desire shooting through his body.

"John would enjoy it, I would enjoy it, and most importantly, so would you," his brother coaxes him, fingers stilling as their doctor enters the room with their drinks.

"Damn you, brother mine," he grumbles as he gives in, he never was good at resisting Sherlock when he was like this.

"Here you are," their lover states as he hands each of them a perfectly made tea.

"Thank you John," he murmurs as he accepts it, taking a sip and enjoying the taste.

For a few minutes the three of them sit there in silence, each sipping at his own tea before the cups are finally set aside and the other two returns to the nightstand with the deck of cards. Sighing, he stands, discreetly adjusting himself before walking over to where they are standing.

Like the rounds he has already observed, John pulls the first card, then his brother, only this time he reaches out and pulls one too.

"Naughty: tie up the next player," the smirk is back on the doctor's face.

Groaning, his brother glances at his, grumbling as he reads, "Nice: hold the next player's hand for one minute."

Taking a quick look at his, he decides one his choice, and moves over to the dress to grab it while John is removing the nipple clamps and tying his brother back to the chair. When he returns to the chair, it is with the clamps in hand, and a smirk curving his lips.

Taking his brother's hand so he can complete his one minute of hand holding, he uses his other hand to clip on the clamps before pressing the button just as the minute finishes. His brother arches against the ropes, a low moan escaping his lips as the clamps simulate his body.

"I'd say you're supposed to ask first, but I have a feeling you are changing the name of the game," the doctor remarks with a smile as he watches the youngest of their number flush so prettily.

"Yes," he answers, "Eleven more rounds of this or the game ends when someone comes."

"I didn't drag you in," the blonde comments as he pulls the next card.

"I know," he replies, reaching over to pull two, the first he shows his brother who is almost panting already, the second he takes for himself. "Has something been going on that he is so close already?"

"He upset me earlier. You know his favorite method of making me happy again," John answers before reading his card aloud, "Naughty: remove one article of clothing." Smirking at the boffin tied to the chair, the doctor comments, "Your turn Sherlock."

Glaring at him with eyes blown wide with arousal, he brother mutters, "Nice: use your finger to spell something nice on the player of your choices skin. I pick Mycroft."

He nods, he'll ask where here in a minute, though normally the rules are only already showing skin applies, best check his card then, "Nice: hug the next player for one minute," easy enough, nothing erotic about that. Turning to John, he opens his arms for the smaller man to step into them, pressing their bodies close together and wrapping his arms around him as he accepts the hug. When they are done, he turns to his brother with a raise eyebrow.

Lifting his head angrily, Sherlock answers the unspoken question, "Nape of the neck."

Nodding, he turns and slowly lowers himself so his brother can turn use his still bound hands to write on him.

'Freckles ,' the youngest spells out before rubbing his thumb across his neck erotically.

Standing, he reaches down and clicks the clamps off, much to his brother's obvious relief before glancing at John to discover he has removed his shoes, leaving him in his black socks, tight jeans with the top of his dark red pants are peeking out, visible beneath the tight white shirt.

Licking his lips, he reaches for the next card, letting John pull one for his brother, "Naughty: give the player of your choice a lap dance," the doctor reads, voice thick with desire.

Turning the second card towards his brother, the doctor waits for Sherlock to read it, "Nice: let the next person go twice."

Arching an eyebrow, he pulls a second card, reading both out loud, "Naughty: dildo time, play with it for one minute or use it on the next player for thirty seconds and naughty: kiss the player of your choice somewhere besides the lips."

He cannot stop the smirk that curves his lips as he fetches his favorite dildo from the drawer, along with his flavored lube before returning to the other two, smearing the tip of it with the raspberry flavoring before taking his time and teasing it as if he was teasing one of his lover's, his gaze locked with his brothers as he plays with just the tip before taking almost all of it down. He enjoys the strangled moan that escapes his brother's lips as he pulls it out of his mouth and sets it aside. Leaning forward he braces himself over his brother before lowering his lips to his brother's tender nipple and pressing an open mouthed kiss to it, tongue flicking over it.

As soon as he straightens up, John is taking his place, hips rotating in a way that shouldn't be possible considering his build as grates against his brother for several long heart beats as if he has done lap dances in the past.

That seems to be the breaking point because with a gasp, his brother's body arches as much as it can against his bonds as he comes in his pants.

Smirking at his brother, he comments, "You didn't last as long as I expected."

Sleepily his brother rolls his eyes at him but doesn't answer. He knows that if they so wanted they could use him in any way possible at the moment and his brother would gleefully accept it.

Carefully untying the youngest of their number, the doctor moves him from the chair to the bed and cleans him up with a flannel and tucks him in. Jas quietly, the blonde cleans all of the toys and the cards before putting them away as well.

"Ready for bed love?" John inquires with a glance in his direction.

He nods once, "I am, will you be bothered?" he asks motioning to his lover's mid section and the hardness in his pants. He is pretty sure he knows the answer, it just happens to be one of those things he likes to confirm.

"Nah, I was in the army, wouldn't be the first time I went to bed like this," the doctor responds with a smirk, "Come on you, you look dead on your feet, bed time."

Small firm hands help him to disrobe so he can climb into bed. They pillow Sherlock between them, his brother curling into his body almost as soon as he lays down so they are pressed from shoulder to toe, one long arm thrown across him, his head resting against his collarbone, and one long leg tucked between his. Smiling, their lover curls up on the other side of his brother as the big spoon, tucking himself along the youngest back as the three of them drift off to sleep together.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading,


	7. The Nutcracker

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Family  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** The Nutcracker

* * *

Mycroft's POV  
It is not surprising that the three of them all wake up a short while later at roughly the same time. Partly because his brother is the reason they do so, and partly because both John and him are light sleepers. Rolling off the bed, the ex-soldier stretches for a moment then heads into the kitchen. He can hear the sounds of water being put on to boil followed by the sounds of their lover washing their cups. Sherlock is next off the bed, not even bothering to grab his robe as he heads to the bathroom, leaving him stretched out on the mattress and trying to decide whether to get up or not.

"Come on love, you have three full days left before you can just longue, there is forty-five minutes until your ride is here, come eat your breakfast, then I won't bug you about eating lunch." The doctor calls out from the kitchen as he starts making food according to the sounds.

Sighing, he gets up, grabbing his change of clothes from the closet and heading to the bathroom to shower and dress.

John is setting the table with their breakfast just as he exits the bathroom. He knows which plate is his based on the fact it is mostly bread and fruits, Sherlock's plate is mostly bread and eggs, a little bit of meat to the side, while John is loaded with a little bit of everything it seems. Shaking his head slightly, he settles into his spot for the meal, thinking that his meals with Sherlock are far calmer than when they were children taking family meals with their parents. That must be the doctor's influence on them.

"John, would you like to go see the Nutcracker?" he suddenly asks, thinking that their lover might enjoy going to a play since he likes movies.

Tiling his head, the blonde thinks about it for a bit before nodding and agreeing, "I would, I think it might be interesting considering the fact it is part of Christmas traditions."

He nods in answer, already planning where and when to go, he will make sure Anthea can set the appointment. Perhaps he should also acquire the figurines based on the play, they would work well with John's collection of other holiday figurines.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading,


	8. Baking

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Love  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Baking

* * *

Sherlock's POV  
Long after breakfast is done and his brother has left, he finds himself playing the violin as he considers what to get his blogger for Christmas. He cannot get him a nutcracker collection since he knows Mycroft is already doing that. Perhaps he should go out scouting for gift ideas while John is busy in the kitchen. Speaking of, why is he in the kitchen now?

"What are you doing?" he demands as he sets his violin aside.

"Getting ready to do more baking," the ex-soldier replies, "I want there to be enough for us, plus to hand some out to your homeless network as a thank you gift along with the little supply pack I made up."

He smiles, entering the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his love from behind, resting his head on John's shoulder. "You are wonderful," he announces, "I will assist."

Chuckling, the doctor replies, "Thanks love, if you want to assist, we need more supplies, I don't think I have enough here."

Nodding, he gives the blonde a quick squeeze before grabbing his coat and leaving the flat. It is only when he reaches the store that he realizes he forgot to find out what supplies are needed. Tugging his phone from his pocket, he quickly sends off a request for a list to his flatmate before deciding to find a group to do the shopping for him.

Several minutes later, he has enlisted a team of homeless teenagers and has the list in hand. Since he does not actually like going into the store, a main reason he has John do all the shopping, the lights annoy his eyes, he gives each a part of the list and tells them to meet him by the register in fifteen minutes. It is less than ten when they return, each having a full cart of the things he requested.

"That's a lot of baking supplies," the cashier mutters as he glances nervously at the group.

"Obvious," he mutters, not saying anything else as he glances at the group, each taking a turn unloading and reloading their carts.

When they are done, he pays as they head outside, pulling his phone out of his pocket and summoning a ride.

"For your troubles," he tells them before handing each a generous tip, "Christmas Eve between five and six pm Doctor Watson plans to hand out supply bags and biscuit bags to any who want them."

The youngest in the group smiles excitedly and nods, "We'll let the others know."

A moment later they have scattered, leaving him standing there with the carts full of baking supplies. Thankfully his brother's extra car is quick. Between him and the driver they get everything loaded, but it requires him sitting in the front seat for the ride back to the flat. It takes several trips to get everything inside and the entire time his flatmate and landlady just stands there silently laughing.

"How many are expecting biscuits?" the blonde inquires as he glances at the massive pile of supplies.

"I might have told them between five and six pm you would hand out biscuit and supply bags on Christmas Eve," he responds with a shrug as he takes his coat off.

"Mrs. Hudson, care to help make a bunch of homeless people biscuits?" the doctor inquires as he turns to glance at the older woman.

She smiles at the mischief in his tone and nods sagely, "Of course."

The rest of the day is spent baking, he never realized exactly how much baking those two could do when they set their mind to it. By the time they are done, he cannot help but stare at the massive pile of biscuits, three per bag, each a different type. The decoration boxes have been repurposed to hold all the cookies, and still there is more, almost an over flowing amount. He would think there are too many if not for the fact he knows exactly how many are in his network and will probably show up.

"Thank you John," he tells his love as he finishes the last batch for the night, giving him another hug from behind.

"You're welcome love, I know how important your network is to you," the doctor replies squeezing his hands, "Now let me get this finished."

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading,


	9. Shopping

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Pine  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Making a Christmas List

* * *

Anthea's POV  
As her boss gives her instructions on what sort of gift to acquire for his lover, she cannot help the internal chuckle. The Nutcracker? She thinks, why would the doctor would want all of figurines that correlate with the play.

Sighing, she quickly sets to making a Christmas list of all the key pieces she will need to acquire in order to fulfill this odd request. Though it is not nearly as odd as some of the requests she has received in the past for missions and situations dealing with his brother.

Send minions or go herself? She wonders as she checks the schedule, barring some massive emergency she will not be needed for the next three hours and ten minutes. Well then, she'll go herself. After setting up her phone so she can answer it on her mobile and telling her boss that she is going to run a few errands, she is off. While she is out she can get some of her own shopping done as well.

The next little bit is spent finding exactly what she thinks the perfect set will be plus an antique leather bound book of the Nutcracker. She is just about done with all the shopping when she comes across a miniature pine tree that has been carefully decorated and decides she must have it for her desk. After all, it's one of the few holidays she can decorate for and no one will make the mistake of saying something to her about it. Once the holidays are over, she can remove the Christmas decorations and use the tree by itself as a decoration since it is a work of art with the way it has been taught to grow in a spiral.

She has all of the nutcracker supplies carefully wrapped and the packages placed in a Christmas gift bag so her boss can take them with him when he leaves tonight or tomorrow night.

With just over an hour left before she has to be back, she is striding through the doors to her office once more. Carefully setting her tree up before notifying Mycroft of her return. This is the first Christmas in the last fifteen years she will be able to spend enjoying rather than working in some fashion. Nothing is getting in the way of that. Now to make sure everything is ready and in order.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading,


	10. Christmas Movies

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Skating, Sledding  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Scrooge

* * *

John's POV  
He is not sure how they end up in front of the TV watching a series of old Christmas movies, but that seems to be how they spend most of their day. He's alright with that, it's enjoyable and relaxing. Even better is the fact he can admire all of the work his love has put into the decorations and setting everything up for him.

"Why do people watch these sort of movies for Christmas? How does Scrooge have a change of heart over something that is so obviously not possible? What does sledding or skating have to do with Christmas?" his younger lover inquires when they stop for a bit to get lunch.

Chuckling, he kisses the younger man before reminding him, "You would have said the same thing about freaky Friday if not for the fact your brother and I had to deal with one."

Smirking at him, Sherlock answers, "That was definitely a different sort of day. I can still not explain it in any fashion that I think is real."

"Yes well," he shrugs, "That's the same sort of situation Scrooge is in. Besides, I think it's supposed to be more about personal growth than the ghosts, and the ghosts are metaphors for his own mind."

"That makes more sense," his lover replies after considering it for a little bit, expression distant for a moment.

"Now then, what will I need to wear to the Nutcracker?" he inquires, "Plus do you know when it is going to be?"

"One of your nicer date outfits will work. I can select one for you once I know which theatre he's planning on attending," The dark-haired genius offers beside him with a shrug as he sets to making tea.

Smiling, he leans over to kiss him again, murmuring against his lips, "Thanks love, the both of you are far fancier than I am."

Snorting, his love doesn't comment at all on that, instead they end up back in front of the TV watching more old Christmas movies.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading,


	11. Wandering

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Beanie, Scarf, Gloves  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Mulled Wine

* * *

John's POV  
It is fairly late when they get done with the movies, but both of them are still wide awake. Grinning, he turns to his flatmate and lover to suggest, "Let's go out for a walk."

Apparently liking the idea, the genius hops to his feet, heading over to the coat rack in order to put on his outerwear. He smiles as he watches him pull on the tight black leather gloves and loop his favorite scarf around his slender neck.

"Why do you prefer not to wear a hat or beanie?" he inquires curiously as he pulls his own coat and gloves on.

"Messes up my hair," Sherlock grumbles without looking at him.

Chuckling, he moves into the younger man's space and tilts his head back a bit, "I do love your curls," he murmurs, reaching up to gently touch the ones against the boffin's forehead.

A half smirk-half smile curves Sherlock's lips as his head tilts down. "John," his lover mutters gently, pressing their lips together softly, straightening, he comments, "I know where we can get some mulled wine to enjoy while we wander."

He nods, smiling, and the two of them are off, heading out the door and into the city.

The rest of the night until they get tired is wandering around speaking with the homeless network, enjoying visiting with each other, solving a few very minor mysteries, drinking hot cider or mulled wine. They run into several people who are very fond of Sherlock that offers them treats and the best of seasonal wishes.

Somewhere along the way they also do a little bit of light shopping, his lover prompting him to get supplies in order to make new bulbs to add to the collection. After all, there is now two years worth to make, some for cases, some for Sherlock, and some for Mycroft. Their little family, even if it is not conventional, it's still theirs.

Over all it is a lovely wandering, by time they get home, both of them are so tired they drop the supplies on the table before heading into the room to strip and collapse on the bed together to sleep.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading,


	12. Relaxing

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Holly, Poinsettia  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Ugly Christmas Jumper

* * *

Mycroft's POV  
Last day of work before he can head to the flat and just relax. Not that he is particularly good at relaxing, that belongs more to his ex-army doctor than himself. Still, he is sure John will find a way to help him do so, possibly not ways that are legal considering some of their activities in the bedroom, but that is perfectly fine, his relationship with his brother had long been one of not quite right according to the outside world.

"Lord Ashley wanted me to insure you received his Christmas gift," his PA comments as she enters the room, carrying a weird looking plant that seemed to be somewhere between a poinsettia and a Christmas holly.

"A plant?" he mutters in disbelief, "He was doing gene experimenting again wasn't he?" the second question is spoken a bit louder so that she can easily hear him.

"Yes sir, Hollysettia is what he told me he's calling it, I just thanked him and accepted it without too many questions, so far none of his projects has been harmful, though several have been amusing. What do you want me to do with it?" she replies, still holding it.

"Put it in the car, I will give it to Sherlock to play with," he clears his throat, "Experiment on."

"Yes sir," she responds with a small smile and nod.

That was a topic they had discussed on several occasions, often like parents or older siblings shaking their head over the various downright odd things he has done over the years. Though the experiments have become more work related since John entered the picture, and a lot less hazardous most of the time.

"I only have a few more reports to complete and I will be ready to leave," he tells her before returning to his work. Last day, then two, may even three off as long as nothing comes up. When was the last time he took any sort of holiday? When his brother got back he took a single day. He went with his brother, John, and Mary to the family estate last year, though he still did some work while there, particularly since he ended up having to save his brother's arse after shooting the slime ball, so that probably does not count. He took a day five years ago after getting shot, but he is pretty sure medical recovery does not count. Hmmm, so it has been a very long while.

The rest of the day seems to fly by in a flash, passing with relative smoothness, only a few small issues to take care of, nothing major. By the time he is ready to go, he has almost forgotten that he had asked his PA to arrange a viewing of the Nutcracker until she hands him a set of tickets as he slides into his car.

"The gift collection is in the boot, the plant is with it, here are your tickets, they are for the twenty-sixth, in your preferred theatre and seats." She tells him with a smirk, "I hope you have a pleasant holiday sir, bid the other two one for me as well, enjoy and relax, I plan to do just that as well."

He smirks back, nodding, "Pleasant time to you as well," he answers.

The ride to the flat goes quickly as he considers the fact he has a little over fifty-four hours where he is not due at the office and is not expected to do any more paperwork, though he might while John is sleeping since the doctor sleeps more than his brother or himself.

Upon reaching the flat, the driver opens the door before getting his packages from the boot. Accepting both, he bids the man good day and happy holiday before heading inside to the smell of freshly baked biscuits and treats.

The other two are not home, so he sets the plant on the mantle, and carefully arranges the gifts under the tree with the ones that are already there from his brother for himself and John. He is mildly surprised to see there are no gifts from John to them when he knows the doctor bought them something, oh yes, he has stored them in the old bedroom so they cannot guess what they are.

He takes a little bit of time studying the handmade ornaments of the cases from the past. The amount of detail that John put into them is startling, he never would have guessed the doctor had an artistic side, yet here is proof that he does, many are painted, though some have photos and pieces of crime scene worked into them using glue and other methods to hold them together. Some are made using glass ornaments, others remind him of the projects done by students in school, but they are all fairly nice, and would probably be sellable if the doctor ever chose to do something like this as an extra money situation.

When he is done, he stretches, glancing at the clock and deciding to take a hot relaxing shower before heading to bed. He is sure his brother will wake everyone up early tomorrow. Besides, he has a feeling there is going to be a lot more baking as well since the homeless network has been promised useful packets of things and biscuits.

A little while later he is awoken to his brother and the doctor coming into the room. He is moderately sure they do not notice him as they collapse on the bed together and fall nearly instantly into sleep. Smiling drowsily, he scoots closer, curving himself against Sherlock and drifts off to sleep once more.

In the morning, he wakes up to his brother wiggling out from between them, grumbling about too much cider and wine as he heads to the loo.

"Morning love," the blonde greets him sleepily, closing the gap left by his brother to gently kiss his cheek. "I hope we didn't bother you when we fell into bed this morning?"

He gives a slight shake of his head, replying, "Only enough to let me know to scoot over since the both of you barely seemed to notices I was here."

"John! Come do more baking, make more ornaments, and tea!" his brother demands from the living room area, "Let lazy-bones go back to sleep, he hasn't been sleeping enough by your rules lately!"

He's not sure whether to groan or chuckle, and decides to just snuggle up to the doctor instead.

"Sorry Sherlock, Mycroft's decided I look like a pillow, I'm busy!" John replies, looping his arms around him and lightly pressing his lips to his retreating hair line.

"But John!" his brother whines, coming towards them according to the sounds he can hear.

Apparently the doctor can hear him too because his voice is lower as he responds, "No buts, which of you do I normally get to cuddle with?"

"Me," his brother grumbles.

"How about you get everything ready for me to do the baking like you did the day before yesterday? Then it will go faster," their lover suggests gently, "I'll come bake in roughly an hour, plus you could lay out the craft supplies on the table for more ornament making if you want."

Immediately brightening up, his brother agrees, "Yes John," before turning on his heel and heading into the kitchen.

"I do not believe I have ever seen anyone manage my brother quite the way you do," he mutters quietly against his lovers shoulder.

"Practice, have to know when to and when not to, you tend to get it backwards I noticed a long time ago," the blonde replies, hand lightly rubbing his back.

They spend the next hour curled close together, simply being, holding, and touching. There is nothing sexual to it, rather a connection and comfort, affectionate and calming. By the time the hour has passed and he is rather relaxed, perfectly fine with the fact his little brother is stealing their lover away to make more biscuits.

After gently kissing him on the forehead, the compact man gets up and gets dressed before heading into the kitchen to get to work on the biscuits.

Closing his eyes, he relaxes back into the bed, a small part of him wondering which one the ugly Christmas jumpers John plans on inflicting on them today, another small part of his mind considering how to replace all of them with nice ones and knowing the doctor would never go for that. Still, it's an idea worth considering, but not right now, right now is a day off and some time to relax into bed in order to sleep. Not something he gets to do all that often and he plans on enjoying himself right now since he can. There will be plenty of things to do when he wakes up, he's sure of it.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading,


	13. More Baking

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Gift  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Warming by the Fire

* * *

Sherlock's POV  
While he would much rather be curled up with John, warming up by the fire, he is very appreciative of the view as his flatmate and lover's jean clad arse as he cleans and bakes in the kitchen. His brother is still in bed, probably a good thing since he sleeps even less and has been running himself ragged. Even he can see that there has been too much weight loss for his brother in recent months, dealing with the various work problems and not eating as properly as their doctor desires. He knows John, and knows if this keeps up, the doctor will find a way to make sure the third part of their little family starts eating right so he stops yo-yoing so much.

Smiling, he is delighted to see his love making gifts for his homeless network, for that is why he is doing so much baking. He agreed to give any from homeless network that stops by a bag of useful supplies and biscuits.

Giving a small shake of his head, he goes back to watching before standing and deciding to help out. Might as well after all, they are his people more than his lover's, even if his lover often helps him with them. Besides, helping John in the kitchen is very interesting, almost like an experiment that requires baking. Plus it gives him a reason to touch the smaller man often.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading

Almost done with the next one, mostly needs editing, however dinner first, so expect 1 more tonight


	14. What a Sight

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Pear  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Trimming the Tree

* * *

Mycroft's POV  
When he finally decided to get out of bed, there was a fresh pot of hot and steaming tea along with a plate of still warm biscuits in a variety of flavors waiting for him.

He watches with a smile as his brother takes the newest handmade ornaments and uses them in order to trim the tree, carefully placing them for all to see. What he finds most interesting is the ornament that is hung off the bottom of the star topper is one dedicated to all three of them, the case that brought them together as lovers. While no one outside of them would realize that, he does, and he finds it very sentimental but perfect for them.

Cat quiet, he moves across the room while John watches with a smile. Just as his brother turns, he catches the younger man's face between his hands and spends several long moments kissing him. His brother presses close, and he appreciates anew the fact they are so similar in height. Slowly his hands drift from his brother's face, down that graceful neck across those firm shoulders and down his toned sides until they are resting on his hips, holding them still so that Sherlock is not causing friction between them.

"Go ahead, I'll enjoy the view," he hears their shared love encourage them from his spot.

Smiling against his brother's lips, he returns to kissing him, only now there is a lot more passion involved since he is trying to tease him.

Groaning softly, his brother's head tips back as they break apart, stretching that lovely neck out once more and giving him cause to kiss down it, tongue flicking lightly at the pulse point.

"God, the two of you are gorgeous," their doctor murmurs, eyes riveted on them.

Keeping his ears open in case Mrs. Hudson returns early from her tea and drinks with Mrs. Tunner, he continues to tease his brother, enjoying the small sounds that are escaping his lips. Since John joined them, they have had more times where they are affectionate and actually bother with foreplay compared to the way they were before with just getting each other off, not caring how or if it even felt good.

"My-croft," the dark-haired genius groans, his large hands grabbing at his hips.

"I'm going to deep throat you, then take my time inside you," he murmurs to his brother, voice low and husky.

A low needy moan escapes his brother's lips as he repeats his name in that breathless, broken up way.

He hums against his brother's skin in response, before working his way downwards, kissing and licking through the tight shirt his brother is wearing without moving it, he plans to remove as little as possible as he does this. Carefully he pushes his brother's pajama bottoms and pants down around his legs, grinning at the thickness that bounces before him for a moment before he captures the tip between his lips and sucks on it lightly, tilting his head slightly so he can look up and watch his brother's expressions.

He enjoys the way his brother's eyes have glazed over, how he looks like he wants to do more than just stand there and yet cannot seem to bring himself to move, how they just are, as is.

Taking his time enjoying the way his brother tastes and trembles beneath his touch, he can feel the doctors eyes hot on them, his entire attention focused on what they are doing.

Several long minutes pass with him simply teasing his brother before he finally decides to speed things up a bit and bring him to that lovely peak. He swallows out of habit before using his hands to change how his brother is standing and moving to stand behind him, thus both of them are facing their doctor. With one hand he quickly starts working his brother open, barely even noticing when a tube of pear flavored lube ends in his grasp to finish the job before he is pushing forward, seating himself nearly fully in that tight heat.

Both of them are watching the blonde whose eyes are riveted on them.

"You two are gorgeous," he hears John mutter as his eyes close partly in arousal, still locked firmly onto them, "He's already coming back again, not surprising considering, but damn, if you two saw yourselves the way I see you."

Slowly he works his brother over until he is throbbing and ready to come one more time. He keeps it that way, even though stay upright and keeping the younger man pressed to him is not the easiest thing in the world when his legs feel like jelly at times.

When his ears perk and he hears the sound of Mrs. Hudson entering the building, he speeds up, changing his angle slightly in order to hit his brother's bundle of nerves and cause him to explode just moments before he does. Grinning mischievously, he tugs a plug out of his pocket and slips it into the youngest man in the room as he pulls out, trapping his seed inside before grabbing piece of his brother's shirt to wipe himself off with and closing himself back within his clothes.

Sherlock barely manages to get his clothes back in order and fall on the sofa in exhaustion before the landlady is coming in with fresh biscuits.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading


	15. Quick Visit

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Dove  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Christmas Party

* * *

John's POV  
He is in the process of making the new ornaments that Sherlock requested when his lovers distract him by touching each other. More than that, Mycroft had kneeled at his brother's feet, holding him still as he deep throated him, then after that Mycroft had taken his brother from behind so he could watch both their faces as the two of them. Mischievously, the elder had pushed the limits right to the edge of time, nearly embarrassing Sherlock by causing him to come a second time and barely giving him enough time before Mrs. Hudson walked in to get himself covered and sprawl tiredly on the sofa.

There is two sharp knocks before the door opens.

"Hello boys, I love all the decorations," she announces as she comes walking in, "Are you still having your little Christmas party tonight after the network stops by for their gifts?"

He nods, "Yeah, Greg and Molly, are expected to be here just after we get done handing out the biscuits and supply bags."

Beaming, she comments, "That's good, I have a small snack tray full of meats, cheeses, crackers, and biscuits for that."

Grinning, he understands what she is saying, and knows he will not have to provide any food for this evening. That's useful since there is way too much baking he has done in the last few days.

As she leaves, she glances at his jumper remarking, "Doves are a lovely thing at this time of year, and that has to be the best Christmas jumper I have seen so far from you."

Shaking his head, he just chuckles and gives a small wave before returning on working on the ornaments. He is still hard from watching the brothers but is ignoring it right now, there will be time after everything is done tonight for that.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading


	16. Traditions and Gift Giving

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Cuddling  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Family Traditions

* * *

John's POV  
"So are there any family traditions for you two that you would like to do?" he inquires with a glance at the brothers after Mrs. Hudson leaves.

Sherlock snorts from his spot on the sofa, without saying anything else.

"Not particularly, some years Mummy calls us home for the holidays, other years they take a trip and we ignore each other except for a brief phone call," Mycroft answers with a glance at his brother.

He listens to them, nodding at that since it matches what he has seen in years past. Due to the expression on both their faces, there is more to it than that but he is not planning on asking.

"How would you like to cuddle tonight after the gathering?" he queries, tilting his head to the side and looking between the two of them. He is nearly done with the bulb he is on. While it does not complete the set, however it does finish the ones for between when Sherlock left and got back. Even though he was not originally going to do any for that time frame, Sherlock had convinced him otherwise. So now he has completed them, and he wishes to think of better times, so he turns his attention to his two lovers, making his plans for what they will do after.

Before he has a chance to say something, Mycroft comments, "I believe the first of the network are here for their gifts."

"Time to start then, Sherlock grab the first box of useful baggies from 221C," he directs his younger lover before turning to the elder an asking, "Hell me carry the biscuit bags downstairs to pass out?"

Nodding once, the politician agrees, "Yes, you can pass them out and I will hand them to you."

"Sounds good," he agrees.

All three of them go to their tasks before heading downstairs by the door, where they find the first of the network waiting for them.

"How's the leg been Marie?" he asks the old seeming woman standing with two lanky teenagers near the door.

"Same as always," she cackles, "Merry Christmas ta ya," she continues as she accepts the two bags.

The first a plastic baggie full of biscuits and the second a small draw-string duffle bag full of useful things such as aspirin, bottles of water, wet wipes, tightly rolled up fleece blankets, soap, and shampoo. She doesn't actually look in the duffle, instead she carefully puts it over her shoulder, it is not much bigger than a purse so it is not too hard for her to lift.

Her eyes gleam for a moment, before nodding and she motions the two teenagers forward to collect their own. The younger one babbles his thanks, the older one gives them confused looks before nodding and stepping back.

"Ya know where ta find us when ya need info," she announces before guiding the two away.

That sets the tone for the next two hours as they come in groups of two and three mostly, some wishing them Merry Christmas, some sharing info, others hesitantly accepting the gifts with smiles. By the time they are done, he is surprised they have not run out of supplies, sooner, there is only two people they end up having nothing for, both regular informants who wave it off with a smile and a grin. Mrs. Hudson of course appears with biscuits for them, so at least their trip earned them something.

"We should make this a regular tradition," Sherlock announces once the door has shut, startling him since he knows Christmas is not holiday his lover is fond of.

"Oh?" Mycroft responds with a tilts of his head and arching his brow in that sarcastic manner he has perfected.

"It builds connections with the community, John likes being a caregiver and helping people, we get to spend time with John," the dark-haired genius answers seriously.

"I will think about it," the auburn-haired genius responds with a narrow look.

Chuckling, he comments, "Well make sure you tell me, now back upstairs so we can be ready for the others to show up."

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading


	17. Small Christmas Gathering

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Bird  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Christmas without you

* * *

John's POV  
Back in their flat, it only takes a few minutes to get things situated before the other two arrive to have drinks and snacks with them. The conversation goes fairly smoothly with everyone getting along. Molly seems confused at first over the fact Mycroft is there, but quickly waves it off. while Greg doesn't even blink since he has found Mycroft at the flat on several occasions in the past. Mrs. Hudson merely smiles at the pathologist without saying anything.

Most of the conversation is about past cases and amusing stories, for some reason all of them want to pick on his Christmas jumper collection. He likes his jumpers however so he just smiles and ignores them.

"This year has been good," their landlady declares towards the end of the gather, after the snacks are gone and so is most of the drinks, "Sherlock is back with us, John is home, the brother's are getting along better, it is all better than the Christmas without you."

Standing from his chair, Sherlock cross the room to give the older woman a quick hug.

"Thank you dear," she tells him, patting his hand.

"So, John, why are you wearing a jumper with little white birds on it?" Greg inquires, trying to change the topic into something happier.

"They're doves," he retorts with a smile, "and it is one of my favorites!"

"Right, if you say so mate," the detective inspector responds smiling back.

The conversation turns back to picking on his jumpers for a little bit before everyone finally says goodnight and leaves.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading


	18. Naughty Preperations

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Ring  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Mistletoe

* * *

Sherlock's POV  
While John is bidding everyone goodnight, he retreats to their bedroom where he quickly hangs mistletoe from everything he can, just because he can. Once he has finished that, he gets a variety of toys out, setting them across the night stand and displaying the new one in the middle, a shiny shimmery collection of connectable cock rings that can be used by themselves or as a cage with only the head of the penis not being covered. It comes with a new sound as well. He has never previously been interested in using one, however he knows John would be able to safely and more to the point, he trusts him to use it safely. Maybe in the future they could add it to the card game. Still, for now he has the room set up, fresh bedding, plenty of lube, and toys ready to use. The perfect way to finish Christmas Eve and start Christmas day.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading


	19. Standing

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Wine  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Christmas Songs

* * *

Mycroft's POV  
He is happy when everyone leaves the flat for the night, pleased that it is time to just spend with John and Sherlock for the next several hours.

"Come to the room with me?" the doctor inquires, taking his empty wine glass and setting it aside, his crooked smile curving his lips.

"Should we turn the Christmas music off first?" he asks as he stands, accepting the hand that is offered.

John simply shrugs, unconcerned with it, "If you want we can, otherwise it is fine, a nice little buffer between us and the outside world. Not to mention the noises we can cause Sherlock to make."

Mischievously smiling, he nods and the two of them head into the bedroom where both stop just inside the door to stare at his brother and what he has changed into.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading

Next chapter is smut!


	20. All Wrapped Up

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Picture  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** All Wrapped Up

Sorry I didn't get this posted Monday night, got distracted making Christmas cards to send out

Lots of smut!

* * *

John's POV  
Yum, is the first thought that comes to mind when he stops to stare at Sherlock all wrapped up in lace and satin ribbons. Where and when did he acquire that lovely item? The corset top, panties, and stocking are red, while the garter and laces holding the corset shut are white. Both stand out against the younger man's skin. He is leaning against the bed, displaying himself like a treat for them to play with. Particularly when he notices the collection of toys that have been laid out not that far from the bed on the night stands.

"Mycroft, take a picture," he urgently suggests, eyes roving non-stop over the sight before him.

It takes the taller man beside him a moment to nod in agreement he sees from the corner of his eye, Mycroft's eyes are glued to his brother as well. Not long after, he hears the beep of the camera before the phone is set aside.

"What shall we do with such a tart treat?" the politician inquires, moving forward in a rather predatory manner with him doing the same.

"Tussle him up and enjoy the present?" he suggests, "He's got all of the things out to do so with, we could have a lot of fun with the ribbons and toys tonight."

"Not talk me to death?" Sherlock snarks from the bed, rolling his eyes as he does so.

"I believe this calls for some sort of punishment," Mycroft remarks, "Now what shall we do?"

"Tease and torment," he answers, lifting the ribbons from the collection of toys, "tease and torment."

Sharing a glance with Mycroft, the two of them have a quick unspoken conversation before the finish crossing the room. He takes the left side, while their spook takes the right side. Mycroft quickly maneuvers Sherlock into a sitting position, arms behind his back, hands clasping his elbows.

Carefully he uses the ribbon to make a crisscross pattern and bind his arms into place.

Once he is done with that, the elder brother selects a mouth gag that will make him keep his mouth open so they can still use it if they desire but keep him from speaking and gently but firmly straps it into place.

Smirking at each other, they move the youngest to a kneeling position on the center of the bed, spreading his legs just the slightest.

"What shall we do with him now?" he inquires as he strokes his hand lightly down Sherlock's graceful neck.

"Hmm, I think we should play with him for a while," Mycroft responds as his hand trails up the stocking covered leg, "After all, he did wrap himself up for us so prettily."

They both enjoy the low moan that vibrates around the gag.

"I think he agrees," he remarks.

The next several minutes are spent with them taking their time petting and stroking Sherlock, enjoying the difference between smooth skin, lace and satin. They take their time teasing him, yet not touching any of his intimate most areas because they plan to tease him for a while more to come. Eventually he starts to grow hard anyways, and Mycroft scoops up the newest item in their toy collection.

He grins, carefully tugging the adorable panties down, freeing their lover's cock before reaching for one of the sensation lubes. Slowly he pours a little bit in his hand, then takes his time stroking the boffin's prick for a time. When Sherlock's hips start to cantor towards him, he moves his hand so Mycroft can place the connected rings on Sherlock's dick.

Again there is another moan around the gag.

From there the two return to the petting and touching, now working on teasing as much as enjoying the different textures. At some point he scoops up the nipple clamps, dipping his head to lick and tease Sherlock's nipples into a pebbled hardness before clipping them in place. Mycroft attaches the thin chain between them, giving it a light tug.

"What else do you think? The pouch for his balls? The vibrating clip to attach to the nipple clamp chain? More ribbons to decorate his body?" he ponders aloud, "Should we take our time working him open only to fill him up? Use both holes until we are sated?"

"Or we could tease and please each other while he can do nothing but watch, then use toys on him," the politician suggests with a mischievous smile.

"Nah, our gift would feel so unloved if we did that, we do not want to make our gift feel unloved," he replies with the same sort of smile.

Slowly stroking upwards, along his shoulder and neck to cup his brothers jaw, Mycroft just about purrs, "I've already had him once tonight, you should take him while I enjoy that smart mouth of his."

"With or without the ring?" he asks curiously, grabbing the lube and moving behind the taller man, fingers stroking down his back and over the plush globes of his lover's arse.

"I have not decided yet," the politician responds, hand toying with Sherlock's tongue through the ring gag.

Flipping the cap on the lube, he dribbles it down his lover's crack and over his puckering, fluttering hole. He follows the lube with his thumbs, lightly caressing his love's skin before dipping just the tips of his thumbs into his lover.

"You're still open," he murmurs into Sherlock's ear, "I could just coat myself in lube and sink into you slowly, taking my time using you, what do you think Sherlock? Would you like that?"

The boffin's head bobs up and down in agreement, his rump wiggling enticingly towards him.

He continues to use only his thumbs to tease his younger lover while watching through heavy lidded eyes as Mycroft removes the gag, barely giving Sherlock a chance to breathe before he is plundering his mouth in a heavy kiss, holding his head still as he does so.

When the brothers break apart, he shares a quick look with Mycroft, nodding slightly at the arched eyebrow in his direction.

As Mycroft surges upwards and thrusts into his brother's waiting mouth, he presses forward into his waiting hole, groaning as the tight heat pulls him in.

He doesn't keep track of how long they spend just taking the youngest in their group. He doesn't rush or thrust hard, instead he keeps it a steady and smooth pace, angling his hips in order to hit the younger man's prostate as he moves within him, delighting in every twitch and movement his lover's body does. Glancing up, he enjoys the look of bliss on Mycroft's face as he holds his brother's head still and tilted as he takes his time thrusting into that tight mouth, pressing a little bit further each time before dragging himself almost completely out before doing it again.

"God, you two really are gorgeous," he mutters, feeling himself twitch within Sherlock.

Smirking, the politician presses forward and holds for a moment.

He feels Sherlock's reaction, the way his body spasm around him.

Slowly the older man pulls back again, answering, "Only to you."

Leaning forward, he plays with the boffin's neck and ears, lightly nibbling, licking, and even sucking on the skin. He alternates between sides to make sure that he doesn't overdo it on any particular spot.

He can feel the tension running through Sherlock, and even though the younger man cannot speak, he knows exactly what he would be saying if his mouth was not currently full of Mycroft's cock.

They continue to take their time with him until all of them are just about dripping sweat, muscles trembling from the movement. The politician is the first to come, holding himself deep within his brother's throat as he does so.

He watches the way Sherlock swallows, accepting it greedily, muscles tightening in pleasure. He continues to watch as Mycroft withdraws, and the younger brother licks him clean, tongue lapping carefully at the elder's cock before fully releasing it.

As Mycroft settles on the bed beside them to watch, he continues working Sherlock over, making sure to keep brushing against the younger man's prostate, but trying to not get into a pattern as he does so. Occasionally, the elder brother reaches out to play with the vibrating chain still connected to Sherlock's now sensitive nipples if one goes by the various noises that escapes his lips every time.

"Would you like to come Sherlock?" he breathes into the younger man's ear. "Do you want the cage to come off so you can find release? Do you need it?"

Moaning, Sherlock just about whines, "Please!"

"Please what love? Use those perfect lips to tell me," he orders his lover, still holding his hips still as he continues to thrust into him.

"Please!" he whines, trying to wiggle in his grasp, pushing back against him.

"Please what?" he repeats, pulling back extremely slowly just to tease him further, pausing when only his tip is still buried within him.

"Please let me come, John, I want to come! Please! Please! Please!" Sherlock begs, eyes closing tightly as his body thrums with need.

He nods over at Mycroft, still holding still just barely within while the older man removes the cage. Once it is off, he lightly pushes between Sherlock's shoulders, folding him so his shoulders are touching the mattress while his arse goes higher it seems. Holding tightly to his lover's hips, he starts thrusting hard, slamming deep within Sherlock and brushing his prostate with every time.

Not even a minute later Sherlock is coming with a shout all over their bed as he continues to pound him through the pulsing and tightening of his muscles.

As the younger man goes lax in his grasp, he thrusts a few and holds, coming deep within him and watching as his lover's normally flat stomach seems to swell with his seed.

Carefully pulling out, he moves to before Sherlock, reaching out to pet his head for a moment before encouraging him to lift his head.

Drowsily, younger man does so, tongue flicking out to lap at his softening cock, cleaning it of the semen before drifting off again.

Smiling gently, he fetches a warm flannel to wash him off, while Mycroft carefully unties his arms and rubs them to get the stiffness out. When they are done taking care of him, they clean themselves up the rest of the way before curling in bed around him, still petting and stroking the younger man as they sooth him into sleep.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the month of December I will be updating my regular stories only once a week and my prompt stories any time I have a completed chapter for them on the regular days, which means there could be multiples (Like this one is getting 2 updates today), so I am suspending the no more than 8 updates a week until the end of December.

Also, for those interested, I am taking prompts for a Christmas gift to my lovely readers between now and the 10th of December, just leave them in the comments, email me on , message or ask me on Tumblr. Already have 1.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading

Next chapter is smut!


	21. Pie

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Graham Cracker  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Christmas Special/Movie

* * *

John's POV  
He is the first one to wake up from their slumber, not that that is surprising. Sherlock might sleep less than him, but after the earlier actives, he fully expects the younger man to sleep for several hours.

Carefully getting out of bed, he heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower, he heads into the kitchen, glancing around to decide what he wants to snack on because he is famished. Nothing he sees is appealing, and putting his hands on his hips he glares at the kitchen.

Eventually he decides to make a pie, hunting for and happy to see that they still have the ingredients. One graham crack crust, homemade blueberry pie coming right up while he listens to the Christmas special on the radio. Actually, he should make a few different pies, just because he can, and his loves will probably appreciate it since both have sweet tooth problems.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading


	22. Cuddling

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Winter Solstice, Yule, Amaryllis  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Snowed In

* * *

John's POV  
He is in the middle of etching a badly made amaryllis on the top of the cheery pie when Mycroft comes stumbling out of their room, still looking well loved but more alert.

"What are you doing?" the politician inquires before actually glancing at him, "Ah, baking more I see."

Chuckling, he nods, "Yeah, baking more, trying to etch amaryllis on the top of the pie crust but I don't think it is going so well."

Coming over to him, his lover fits against his back, arms wrapping around him and hands going over his. Carefully the two of them finish the etching and it turns out far better than it otherwise would have. Drawing and other things of that nature are not something he is good at, but he knows that both brothers excel, though they have differing reasons for why to do so.

"Thanks love," he murmurs, turning and titling his head in order to kiss the underside of Mycroft's jaw.

A small smile tugs at the older man's lips as he nods.

"Want me to get a fire going?" he offers with a gentle smile against Mycroft's jaw, "I think we are going to be snowed in."

"It is a bit nippy in here," the politician responds, pulling back just a bit and tilting his head downwards in order to press a kiss to his lips.

"Let me shove these in the oven, then I will get a fire going," he comments, turning back to the pies before him.

Stepping back, the auburn-haired politician nods once, heading over to the radio and fiddling with it for a moment, changing it to a program about the connection between the winter solstice and Christmas. Mycroft then heads to the living room to settle on the sofa, tucking his long legs under him and watching him move about.

Drawing his attention away from his love, he focuses on the pies again. Checking to make sure the oven is heated before slipping them in it and turning the time on. After that he heads to the fireplace and gets a nice fire going with a log dead center and crackling with light blue flames.

"Looks like Sherlock decided to play with the log in order to make it burn colorfully like a Yule log," he remarks with a chuckle as he joins his lover on the sofa.

Shaking his head, Mycroft chuckles softly and tugs him against his side so his head rests against the older man's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of us the way you do," the politician murmurs in his ear, "Even if we rarely say we appreciate it, or show only aggravation over it, we both really do."

Softly smiling, he reaches up and cups his lover's cheek, "I know love."

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading


	23. Waking

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Book  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** All I want for Christmas is you

* * *

Sherlock's POV  
He awakes slowly, alone in the bed which is rather unusual after such an energetic night. Stretching like a cat, he just lays there going over the previous night and the fantastic way it felt.

One of the things he appreciates about his memory is even when he is not paying attention or his mind is completely focused, he can still record data to sort through at a later date. He has used that to his advantage and pleasure since bringing John into his relationship with his brother.

Quietly he slips into his mind, wandering into his Mind Palace library where he glances over his books of memories, selecting the one he wants the most and settling into a comfortable seat in front of a roaring fireplace. The next several minutes are spent with him going through the book of last night, licking his lips and enjoying each and every moment in the replay.

He loves the way the two of them take care of him, the affection they give him and the attention. It makes the part of him that craves it preen in joy, and has allowed him to have somewhere he can relax, where he can allow the tightly woven walls to come down. It is glorious.

Lost in reviewing the memories, he can vaguely hear the song All I want for Christmas is You running through his head.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading


	24. Eve into Day

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Christmas Eve, Tea  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** St. Nicholas

* * *

Sherlock's POV  
"I can hear you wiggling about," he hears John call out, "Come drink some tea and cuddle with us."

For a minute he considers not, because he has never been good at following orders, but he can hear the fact it is a request, not an order. Stretching one more time, he gets out of bed, grabbing his slippers and dressing gown only, no need to get dressed if they are just going to have more fun. Actually, that sounds like a marvelous Christmas plan. As much sex as their bodies can take mixed with cuddling, cake, and tea. Perfect. Now just to get the other two to agree as well.

Heading into the living room, he finds a steaming mug on the table in front of the sofa's empty spot. His brother and flatmate are curled up together, with John sitting upright and Mycroft leaning against him. Outsiders would be surprised to learn that, despite Mycroft being taller, the sight of him leaning on John was a common sight

Actually he does it a lot too, he is particularly fond of the way John cards his blunt fingers through his hair.

Settling on the sofa, he reaches out and grabs his cup, taking a sip and sighing in enjoyment.

"I hope St. Nicholas takes the night off," he comments after taking a sip, "I never thought I would desire a day off from interesting crimes. I want to spend our first Christmas together just us three, with as much sex, cuddling, and tea as possible."

Grinning crookedly at him, the doctor tugs him firmly against his side and kisses his forehead lightly. "I am guessing you are referring to St. Nicholas, patron saint of thieves rather than St. Nicholas, better known as Santa Claus."

"Of course," he retorts, snuggling closer and tucking his head down lower against John's chest rather than his shoulder.

His eyes drift shut as he listens to his lover's heartbeat.

A low chuckle escapes when his brother scoots down a bit so the tops of their heads are just barely touching and they can each listen to John's heart beat.

"Did you enjoy Christmas Eve?" John inquires, his hands coming up to gently card through their hair and rub their scalps.

"Yes," he promptly answers, "It was very pleasant. I desire a repeat, perhaps with Mycroft where I was. I even acquired his own teddy." While his brother and him often buy each other clothing, they do so far less for John because it makes their doctor uncomfortable.

"We'll see," John answers, "I got a few surprises for the two of you as well, ones that I was not bringing out during the Christmas party."

Excitement thrums through his veins, the last time John got the both of them a surprise it was all sorts of fun. It was one of the rare occasions that the doctor was not the one penetrating, and he had agreed with the two of them taking him instead while he was wearing nothing but leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles that could be connected to the bed frame. Millions of thoughts dance through his head, but he knows that he will still be surprised, if only because John manages to surprise him often.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading


	25. Christmas Morning

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Christmas, Popcorn Tin  
 **25 Days of Fic-mas:** Christmas Morning

* * *

John's POV  
Several hours are spent cuddling with breaks only to make fresh tea and use the bathroom. They take turns with who is in the middle. He is there the most since both brother's like to use him as a pillow. Eventually, he kisses his lover's foreheads and wiggles out from between them before heading into the kitchen to make up a large tray of pie, cake, biscuits, tea, milk, and flavored bread smothered in creamy buttery. Returning to the living room, he sets it on the table before the sofa, and snuggles back between them.

"Breakfast loves," he murmurs, cupping first Sherlock, then Mycroft's jaw, kissing each long and slow.

Sherlock is the first to grab a fork to cut a piece of cake to offer to his brother with a playful smirk.

Accepting the bite of red velvet with cream cheese frosting cake, Mycroft slowly chews it before swallowing and grabbing a fork to get a piece of blueberry pie to offer to Sherlock.

Sherlock's tongue flicks out of his mouth curling around the tip of the fork before slowly accepting the piece of pie. He sucks on it for a moment before chewing and swallowing the bite. Following that, the boffin leans across him, cupping his brother's face and gently and kissing him languidly.

He watches hotly as the two continue to kiss, hands holding each other still and mouths moving against each other.

The brother's do not break apart until they are both panting, eyes heavy lidded and glazed over./p

"Perfect," he breathes, "look at you two."

A mischievous smile curves the boffin's lips as he reaches out without looking and snags a biscuit, carefully holding it between his lips, the younger man offers it to him, a rather playful expression in his eyes.

He grins in responds, leaning in to accept the biscuit, biting down and kissing his lover close together.

The next several minutes are spent with them taking turns feeding and teasing each other. Affection and passion pass between them.

"This is the perfect sort of Christmas morning," he murmurs when they are done eating, glancing at the brothers curled on either side of him, nearly matching expressions in their beautiful yes.

He is about to say something more when the boffin suddenly speaks.

"Did you get a popcorn tin?" Sherlock inquires out of the blue.

He blinks at the younger man for a minute before smiling and nodding, "Yeah, it's in my old room, I'll go get it." Standing, he glance between the two, enjoying the way Sherlock's pale skin peaks out of his dressing gown while Mycroft is simply wearing his pajama bottoms, not bothering with shirt or slippers. God, he loves his Holmes brothers.

Giving a small shake of his head, he heads upstairs to gather the popcorn tin. He also grabs the Christmas gifts, planning to give them to his lovers. Hopefully they will like them. Returning to the living room, he finds the brothers pressed close together, hands lightly running over each other and lips pressing together in feathery, teasing kisses. Sometime they are kissing each other's lips, other times it is whatever else they can reach.

"Are you going to stare or join us?" Sherlock inquires, lifting his head just the slightest bit from his brother's pale throat.

"I believe he desires for us to open our gifts first," Mycroft remarks, eyes skimming over the packages in his hands.

Sitting up excitedly, the younger brother eagerly looks at the packages.

He hands over the popcorn tin first, chuckling at Sherlock's expression as he looks over the canister before opening it up and just about beaming at the mixed popcorn with. "I see at least five different flavors, and smell seven of them."

"Can you name them?" he inquires as he passes Mycroft his gift.

"Plain, caramel, cheddar, butter, cinnamon, white cheddar, and chocolate," the younger man quickly answers.

He smiles and nods, enjoying the subtle expressions as his lover figures it out.

Next up, Mycroft carefully opens his gift, staring at it with a curious expression. He lifts them out slowly, eyes narrowing as he considers the items.

"Three collars?" the elder brother questions, head tilting to the side.

"Read the inspections Mycroft," he directs his lover quietly.

Flipping them, the politician looks at them , eyes widening as he does so. "John," his lover's voice is full of emotion.

He smiles, happy his gift is more than acceptable. The three collars are simple as far as that goes. The first is smooth and flexible black leather, on the outside it ' _Mycroft_ ' in delicate scrawl, on the inside it says ' _Property of John and Sherlock_ ' in the same sort of script, the lettering is a creamy gold. The second collar is rich violet leather, just as smooth and flexible, with the inscription on the outside is ' _Sherlock_ ' and the script on the inside is ' _Property of Mycroft and John'_. The third collar is dark red leather, the inscription on the outside is his name, ' _John_ ', on the inside is where it gets more interesting, ' _Property of Mycroft and Sherlock, my loves and lives now and always'_.

"John," the older man repeats before suddenly pulling him in to a tight hug, head tucking in the crook between shoulder and neck.

"It's alright love," he tells the older man, looping his arms around him to hug him back until he is ready to let go.

"My turn!" Sherlock exclaims when Mycroft sits back down. The younger man is nearly vibrating with energy.

He passes the younger man his gift and watches as he opens them.

Happily the boffin opens his gift, carefully pulling what is in it out, "Perfect," his flatmate murmurs, hands carefully stroking the gloves.

"Look at the rest," he directs with a playful smile.

Carefully tugging them out, the younger man's eyes widen in pleasure as he discovers the leather vest and trousers to match, all in supple black with dark red laces on both.

"You remembered," Sherlock gasps, eyes widening.

"A'course," he responds still smiling.

"Now our gifts," Mycroft announces, looking past him to his brother.

Sherlock's head bobs for a moment, and he is on his feet, grabbing something from within his desk and handing the box to him.

He accepts it, opening the box and smiling at the two tone band he discovers. He still wears a ring, mostly because he sees himself as in a committed relationship. Taking it out carefully, he studies it, noticing the subtle differences between the silver and platinum discovering a thin strand gold that is intertwined with the other two metals. On the inside is an inscription, ' _Our John, forever'_.

Slipping the plain band he wears on his hand off, he slips the new ring on and smiles.

"You two are amazing," he tells them.

"Oh no John, you are, these are surprising and perfect gifts." Sherlock announces, standing once more, "My collar," he demands, holding his hand out.

Mycroft passes the one that says Sherlock to him, and the younger man heads into the bedroom.

"Thank you, these can only be worn here, but they are perfect. I see you got us all collars." The elder brother comments as he carefully offers his.

Accepting it, he turns to his lover and nods, "Of course, we are equals after all, may I?"

"Yes," Mycroft answers simply, turning so he can carefully put it on him.

After it is in place, he turns so the elder brother can put his on. Just as he finishes, Sherlock comes prancing into the room with the new collar and leather outfit on. He was right, it looks like it was painted on and he is so very tasty.

Oh yes, the rest of the day should be good.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading

Merry Christmas


	26. Adored

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Fire

* * *

Mycroft's POV  
His brother looks amazing in those leathers, not that he is surprised, his brother looks down right tasty in most things, he could probably pull off wearing a burlap bag. Really that is not surprising. His brother is a beautiful man between the pale skin, curly dark-haired, iridescent eyes, and well toned body.

"Dance for us Sherlock," John suggests beside him, "Show off the new outfit and how that supple body can move."

Nodding, his brother goes to turn on the radio, requesting, "Fire John."

Chuckling, the doctor stands, heading over to the fireplace to get a fire going before heading into the kitchen to make tea. Once the tea is done for all of them, the blonde returns to the living room with a tray full of snacks and their drinks. On the way back to the sofa, he turns off the main lights and leaving only the fairy lights on.

As soon as everyone is settled, his brother turns the music on, and slowly starts to move. Starting with his hips and adding the rest of his body as the music plays.

"Look at him Mycroft. He's beautiful, ethereal, definitely physically out of our league, good thing we're the ones who love him most, it makes up for it." There is a brief pause before John leans close and nibbles on his ear for a long moment, "Well at least for me, you are beautiful as he is, though a different way."

His eyes partly close as his lover gently touches him, affection coming through every touch, and he watches his brother.

When John suddenly moves it confuses him, because one moment he was being so affectionate then he was just gone. Before he has a chance to figure out the motivation, he has a lap full of leather clad Sherlock straddling his legs and rubbing against him.

"Touch me," his brother demands but his eyes say something more. _Adore me._

Lifting his hands, he slowly starts by cupping Sherlock's jaw before skimming them down and over his skin.

"You're mine," his brother just about growls, "I share you with John because he's mine too, but you were mine first." There is something burning in his eyes, something scared, pleased, and hot.

"Sherlock?" he queries, his mind is still a bit short circuited from the leather and the way his brother is touching him.

"You had that look, the one that says your doubting your place within our family, you are just as much a part of our family as John or me," his brother tells him before his hands start wandering all over his chest, touching and stroking, _adoring_ him.

He finds himself pulled off the sofa and over to in front of the fireplace where he discovers the thick rug has been pulled out and the flavored lubes, all his favorites, are laid out beside it. When did they do that?

Gently he is pushed down to the rug, Sherlock following and John seeming to appear from somewhere.

"As the collars say, we belong to each other, all of us part of a whole," the doctor informs him, hands lightly petting his skin.

He swallows hard, nodding in response, not able to find the words. He does not find them as they take their time touching him. Hands, lips, eye lashes, tongues, and even light teeth used to bring him pleasure. Soft words of love and praise scattered across his skin. He wants to appreciate Sherlock in the leathers or John in a collar but his mind is shut down and taken a part, the satisfaction of their touch the only thing he can focus on. It is such a wonderful feeling. He knows one thing that they made sure to express: both adore him as he quietly adores them.

* * *

Hi folks, thanks for reading, any opinions or views, feel free to tell me. I love hearing from everyone


	27. Fruitcake

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Fruitcake

* * *

Mrs. Hudson's POV  
She had not gone to her sister's home like planned because of last minute changes of plan. So she made her boys a fruitcake. Oh it's not the most traditional of fruitcakes, but that is still what it is. Making her way upstairs with the fruitcake, she knocks twice and waits for her boys to answer. When they do not, she tries the door handle, finding it unlocked she slips into the flat, quietly making her way to the kitchen table to set the cake down.

When she turns around she is only mildly surprised by the sight of John, Mycroft, and Sherlock curled up together in front of the fire. A soft smile curves her lips as she leaves. It is something she has long suspected but never asked about, after all, some folks have problems with brothers being together for whatever reason. Its not like they can get pregnant. Still it is good to know that her boys are content, though who forgot to lock the door, she wonders as she makes her way back downstairs. She will have to start including Mycroft's favorite treats as well, he deserves as much spoiling as his brother and the doctor. It definitely explains yesterday.

* * *

I love reviews folks, they are awesome, please leave one if you are so inclinded, thank you for reading


	28. Peaceful

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Peace

* * *

John's POV  
His eyes open as he hears the door slowly open and their landlady slip in. She heads into the kitchen to deposit something on the table before turning around. At the angle he is laying, she cannot see his eyes but he has a decent view of her. The soft smile that curves her lips is full of affection. Just as quietly as she entered, she leaves.

Snuggling closer between his loves, he kisses whatever he can reach on both before drifting back off to sleep. Peace is a rare thing in their lives, but it is moments like this that make it ever so precious.

* * *

Reviews keep me writing cause they bring me joy, feel free to leave some!


	29. Knowing

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Winter

* * *

Sherlock's POV  
He wakes up curled around John's back, his prick pressed against the cleft of the smaller man's arse. Sleepily, he ruts against him, hardening once more as he does so. Of the three of them he is the one with the quickest come back times. Does he want to do something more or is he happy just to get a little rubbing in? He'll wait for them to wake up to decide.

The fire has mostly burned down, and since it is winter, it means the flat is starting to get cold since he is as naked as the day he was born. He enjoyed the way the leathers felt against his skin. It was smooth and firm, just tight enough to give him all sorts of lovely sensations. Something few people know is the fact he loves sensations, different feels and textures, tastes and scents. It is part of the reason he loves doing experiments so much.

His focus turns to how John feels. All smooth skin and rough hair and waxy scars.

However the feeling of being cold draws him out of his thoughts. Grumbling, he gets up, heading to the fireplace to get it going again. Once the fire is going, he glances at his brother and flatmate, grinning at the way the two of them have curled even closer now that he is not laying with them. Heading into the kitchen he spots the fruitcake, eyes widening slightly as he realizes that Mrs. Hudson must have brought the cake in while they were sleeping. How had she come in? She never comes in when the door is locked, so it must not have been locked. Years of protecting the secret of his relationship with his brother is gone because the door wasn't locked when it should have been.

Taking a deep breath, he heads into the room, grabbing some pajamas to throw on before heading downstairs to speak with her. There are many things he does not care if anyone knows about, and yet this is one of the things that he tries to keep private.

"Mrs. Hudson," he greets her, mind spinning as he starts planning what to say.

"You don't have to say anything dear, I have suspected that the two of you for a while, the fact John is part of it means the three of you just have a unique relationship. None of you are average so why would you have an average relationship?" She tells him before he has a chance to say anything. "Now remember to lock the door, the three of you probably do not want to be sharing your lovely little arses with me," her smile is playful as she finishes, "particularly Mycroft with his tight laced ways."

He nods, smiling at her and kissing her cheek softly as he stands, "Thank you," he murmurs gently, knowing she understands.

A moment later he heads back upstairs to his brother and flatmate, his lover's those who he cares for and cares for him in response. Slipping into the flat, he glances over towards the fireplace to see if the other two are still sleeping. He is unsurprised to see that both have moved. Before he has a chance to even turn to say something to John in the kitchen, his brother is pressed against his back, one hand lightly playing with the collar that can be seen from above his pajama shirt.

"It is probably good thing that she has always accepted you oddness, or the fact you came to her still wearing the collar might make her arch an eyebrow," his brother tells him, breath hot against his ear, finger slipping under the edge of his collar.

Flushing, he nods slightly, "True, she knows," he answers.

His brother takes in a sharp breath, only John comments before Mycroft can say something.

"Not sure how the door got unlocked when I am certain it was locked, however, she's not going to say a word. She's rather pleased with this change of events," their lover remarks as he comes over to where they are standing, two steaming mugs in his hands. "What do we want for dinner tonight boys? Since we spent most the day having sex, cuddling, and sleeping none of the traditional stuff has been started. So we can cook the traditional stuff that will take several hours or we can do something else."

"I think Mrs. Hudson was planning to invite us," he mentions with a shrug, leaning back against his brother's body.

"Then we should get cleaned up and make something to offer her in exchange," Mycroft suggests, lightly nibbling just under his ear.

He groans low in his throat, "One last round first?" he suggests hopefully.

"After dinner we can have another go," John answers, "We're older than you and sometimes need to recover a bit longer."

He wants to pout but doesn't knowing that his blogger is right. Instead he straightens up and heads to the bathroom to get a shower. Might as well get clean now anyways.

* * *

I love reviews and any sort of communication, feel free to say something to me!

You can find me on tumblr: JaimiStoryTeller

I do commissions for those who are interested, the information can be found on my tumblr under the heading Donations and Commissions, or you can use the FF messaging system to ask about it.


	30. Songs

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Music

* * *

John's POV

While Mycroft and him make a few small sides to take downstairs to Mrs. Hudson's flat for the Christmas dinner, Sherlock plays soft music on his violin. Almost all of the songs are gentle and smooth, very few of them are actually Christmas songs. Instead he realizes that his flatmate is playing through his and Mycroft's favorite songs. Smiling, he continues to work on his part of the side dish, singing along to the songs he knows the words with, eventually even managing to get his auburn-haired lover to do the same. Eventually Sherlock joins us, his deep voice adding counter point to ours and making me smile.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading

Happy New Years - Finishing off this tale as a New Years Special!


	31. Celebration

**SFPAC Winter Festival:** Celebration

* * *

Mycroft's POV

After getting cleaned up and making a few small sides to take downstairs while quietly singing along as Sherlock plays all of their favorites, he finds himself in the lower flat with his brother's and lover's landlady, eating Christmas dinner and just visiting. In many ways Mrs. Hudson reminds him of their mother, only much more focused than their mother has ever been. Dinner goes surprisingly smoothly, and he cannot help but smile when John corrals Sherlock into helping him clean up.

"Thank you for celebrating with me," the older woman comments as she stops beside where he is seated.

"My thanks for the invitation," he replies calmly, forcing the embarrassment over the fact she knows out of his mind.

"I've wondered for a while, I am happy to see that you two get along better than you allow outsiders to know," she states softly, still watching the other two.

He flinches, "Apparently we were not careful enough if you wondered."

"Oh Mycroft, you were plenty careful, I just have a different background than you and a different way of viewing things." She replies with a warm smile directed at him. "Any plans for the rest of the holiday season?"

"Spend tonight relaxing with them, thought I think Sherlock has his own ideas on that, take John to the Nutcracker tomorrow, made arrangements for them to see a fireworks from a private and well sighted place on New Year's Eve." He answers smoothly, "Yourself?"

"Have a quiet night in with some music turned on, I do not know about tomorrow yet," she replies, chuckling as Sherlock boops John's nose, "Merry Christmas Mycroft."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Hudson," he replies, thinking it has been the best Christmas he has had in years, maybe ever.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commission

I love reviews, please live some if you have any thoughts, opinions, or views! Thanks for reading

Happy New Years - Finishing off this tale as a New Years Special! That's that folks, more to come in the Love of Discovery verse with the new year. Now to go write and quickly post a Pack Verse short story.


End file.
